Reclosable packaging is desirable when the packaging is used to store products that can be removed over time requiring a user to repeatedly open and reclose the package. A reclose feature on the packaging allows a consumer to repeatedly open and close the packaging during use without having to use secondary devices, such as clips. One common type of reclose feature for a carton, box, or envelope-type package is a tab and slot-type closure. In such configurations, the package is closed by inserting the tab into the slot. This type of closure may be found, for example, on cardboard cartons or boxes, such as cereal boxes and gum boxes.
Tab and slot-type reclosable packages can, in some cases, be cumbersome to close because of the difficulties inherent in (1) aligning the tab with the slot, which often may be narrow and only slightly larger than the tab, and then (2) getting the entire width of the tab through the slot. In many cases, the user may need both hands to manipulate the tab and slot operation to open and reclose the package. In other cases, the tab may tear upon opening rending the tab and slot in operable. Additionally, some cartons utilizing this type of closure provide the tab on a pivotable cover that extends from a body of the carton. In such cartons, the pivotable cover requires additional packaging material, which can result in increased material and packaging costs.